We Love You Gru
by Chitos-Bluebear
Summary: Setelah mengadopsi Agnes, Margo dan Edith, Gru harus mencari pekerjaan baru menjadi orang baik dan dia cukup senang dengan hidupnya sekarang. Tapi benarkah?/"..Kami menyayangimu Gru.."/warning inside. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: Despicable me is Universal picture and Illumination Entertainment property. Not mine**

 **Warning: Just typos and Ooc...maybe?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Bolak, balik, bolak, balik.

Gru sang pria botak mantan penjahat keji (katanya) dari tadi pagi membolak-balikan lembaran kertas lusuh berwarna cokelat tua yang ada di pangkuannya dengan malas. Sesekali dia mendengus, meminum kopi hitam kesukaanya, lalu kembali pada kegiatannya untuk membolak-balik kertas itu lagi tanpa niat yang jelas. Sebenarnya perhatian matanya bukan terfokus pada lembaran lowongan kerja yang ada digenggamannya, melainkan pada cicak-cicak di dinding yang lebih menarik perhatiannya.

Saat ini Edith, Margo dan Agnes sedang ada di sekolah. Tanpa kehadiran mereka rumah menjadi lebih tenang sekaligus sepi, sepi yang tidak menyenangkan bagi Gru.

'Ploaka? Budada?' Kevin, salah satu makhluk kecil berwarna kuning pisang itu nampak bingung dengan sikap tuannya yang terlihat bingung juga seharian ini.

Gru akhirnya menggerutu kemudian melempar kertas-kertas tersebut ke lantai.

"Ugh, tidak bisa! Aku tidak bisa menjadi ayah yang baik untuk ketiga gadis-gadis itu kalau tidak memiliki pekerjaan yang baik! Terakhir aku bekerja jadi orang baik malah berakhir menembakan sinar pembeku kepada bosku. Oh, aku tidak akan melupakan tampangnya yang konyol itu. Sangat lucu! Hahahahah…" Gru tertawa terbahak-bahak, ketiga sahabat minions miliknya memandang datar wajah buruk Gru yang sedang tertawa. Kevin pun berdeham mengingatkan, dia tidak mau rahang Gru harus patah lagi gara-gara kebanyakan ketawa.

"Ehm! Ehm! Pokaka…"

"-Haha-hak! uhuk!..eng.. maaf. Aku teringat masa lalu. Baiklah apakah kalian bisa memberikan referensi pekerjaan yang cocok untuk aku yang kejam-maksudku yang baik ini? " memang saat ini sudah memasuki bulan kedua bagi Gru untuk menjadi orang sekaligus ayah yang baik bagi ketiga anak angkatnya. Pada awalnya dia bisa menjalani kehidupan yang serba baik ini, tapi lama-kelamaan dia jadi bosan sendiri. Apalagi dia belum mendapat pekerjaan sama sekali. Reputasinya sebagai mantan penjahat kelas sapi wagyu (bosan kakap melulu) sudah banyak diketahui orang, membuatnya cukup sulit untuk mendapat kerja yang layak. Tapi dia tetap berusaha untuk menjadi orang yang baik demi ketiga anaknya.

"Ploaka bunana! Na, na, na, waow!" Stuart mengambil gitar kesayangannya lalu mencoba meniru gerakan Elvis Presley, sang raja Rock and Roll. Sayang gerakannya lebih terlihat seperti penyanyi dangdut yang sedang kesurupan lucifer.

"Apa? Kau ingin aku menjadi penyanyi Rock and Roll? Ohoho, menjadi artis dan penyanyi tidak semudah itu Stuart. Lagipula aku…terlalu jenius hanya untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi." Gru langsung melirikan bola matanya ke arah lain. Dia memang jenius dalam merencanakan kejahatan, tapi dalam menyanyi…kau mungkin tidak mau mendengar kenyataannya. Huh, Kau masih memaksa? Baiklah, suara Gru saat menyanyi tidak berbeda dengan suara gaungan Yeti, dia trauma untuk menyanyi lagi sejak guru seni dan teman-teman sekolahnya harus mengalami budek masal. Untung tidak budek permanen.

"Kekaka sese?" kali ini Kevin yang bersuara sambil meniru gerakan orang yang sedang menyapu, atau mengepel. Gru menggelengkan kepalanya saat tahu maksud pekerjaan yang disarankan oleh Kevin.

"Jadi petugas cleaning service? Ahahaha Kau bercanda, dengan wajah tampan seperti ini? tentu saja jawabanku…Tidak. " Gru memasang wajah datar, sedangkan kevin malah senyum mesem gara-gara mendengar kata tampan keluar dari mulut tuannya.

"Bua banana?" Bob, si minion yang ditanya terakhir menganjurkan Gru untuk bekerja sebagai penjual buah pisang kesukaannya. Kedua mata Bob bersinar bak kitty eyes mode on lalu dia membayangkan Gru dan pasukan minion lainnya asyik berjualan buah pisang di pasar. 'Pisang ambon! Pisang Maluku! Dua seringgit, dua seringgit, dua seringgit!' ucap Gru di khayalan Bob. Sedangkan para minion mengikuti cara bicara Gru yang mendadak berubah seperti salah satu tokoh kartun asal negeri jiran. 'Banana bomba! Banana mala! To git, to git, to git! TO GIT, BANANA!'

 **Plak!**

Pipi Bob ditampar keras oleh Stuart, gara-gara Bob mengira Stuart adalah pisang dan menggigit kepalanya tanpa sadar.

"Ups, hehehhe. Worry.." ucap Bob sambil mengelap kepala Stuart yang penuh dengan liurnya.

"Penjual buah pisang, huh?! lalu kalian akan membantuku untuk menghabiskan (memakan) pisang-pisang itu sendiri, dan bukannya menjualnya. Ide yang sangat bagus Bob." jawab Gru, sarkatis.

"Bubaba, menoke" para minion itu menundukkan kepala mereka pertanda menyerah dan kehabisan ide untuk menawari Gru pekerjaan.

"Aah…rasanya aku rindu masa-masa dimana aku bekerja sebagai penjahat. Daripada harus menajdi karyawan kantoran yang bangun pagi, berangkat ke kantor dengan mobil biasa, menghadapi kemacetan, mengetik di depan layar komputer untuk mengerjakan hal-hal yang membosankan seharian, pulang sore atau kau bisa lembur sampai malam, lalu pulang ke rumah. " saat Gru mengatakan kalimat panjang itu tanpa jeda seperti seorang penyelam, ketiga minion-nya malah meniru perkataan tuan mereka tersebut dengan riang gembira. Stuart jadi yang bangun pagi dan berangkat ke kantor dengan mobil, Bob jadi orang(?) yang pura-pura marah karena menunggu kemaacetan mengurai, sedangkan Kevin jadi karyawan tukang ngetik bertampang bosan.

"Bagian terburuknya adalah kau harus mengulang kegiatan monoton itu setiap hari! Kecuali hari minggu atau libur nasional. Maksudku, ayolah, menjadi penjahat yang dibenci semua orang, dengan sensasi mendebarkan dan fantastis di dada. Hal itu akan selalu menjadi tantangan hidupmu sehari-hari. Aku menyuka-"

"Kau ingin jadi jahat kembali Gru?"

"Iya! Kau benar sekali Agnes, aku…AGNES?!"

Bola mata Gru terbelalak kaget saat melihat anak angkat bungsunya yang imut, polos dan selalu ingin tahu itu ternyata sudah duduk di sofa ruang kerjanya.

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini? Seharusnya kau ada di sekolah bersama Edith dan Margo!"

"Hari ini aku ijin sekolah karena sakit, kau lupa?"Agnes memasang wajah sedih menatap Gru yang merutuki dirinya sendri karena lupa kalau Agnes memang sedang ijin sekolah karena demam. Di sisi lain Gru merasa tidak enak hati Karena ketahuan mengeluh terus mengenai kehidupannya yang membosankan setelah jadi orang baik. Well, ternyata jadi orang baik memang sangat sulit, tidak semudah membalikan telapak tangan.

"Benarkah itu Gru? Kau ingin jadi jahat kembali?" sekali lagi Agnes bertanya sambil menatap Gru lekat-lekat, menunggu jawaban dari ayahnya. Gru jadi canggung seketika. Apa yang harus dia katakan pada anak bungsunya ini? Dia tidak ingin lagi mengecewakan Agnes, Edith dan juga Margo untuk yang kedua kalinya. Beruntung Margo dan Edith tidak ada di sini, jadi dia hanya menghadapi rasa tekanan dari Agnes. Tapi itu juga tidak berarti baik karena Agnes adalah anak yang paling peka di antara ketiganya.

"Ng…aku..tidak-kau tahu, yaah…" Gru berbicara terbata-bata, memikirkan ide untuk mengalihakan perhatian Agnes. "aku…sedang….berlatih menjadi seorang penjahat ulung!" teriaknya penuh semangat dengan wajah tersenyum yang dipaksakan.

"Be..narkah?"

"Ya, ya! Aku dan para minions saat ini sedang tergila-gila menonton film pahlawan super, tapi aku lebih tertarik jadi penjahatnya. Karena itu kami sering berakting sendiri! Mau kuperlihatkan aktingku?" Gru bertanya takut-takut, para minions pun ikut berpura-pura bersama Gru. Tidak disangka Agnes menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Gru menghela napas lega, merasa kebohongannya tidak terbongkar dan melanjutkan kembali 'akting' jahatnya. Dia berdeham sebentar lalu berteriak lantang, memasang wajah jahat dengan seringai lebar khasnya.

"HAHAHAHA! AKU ADALAH SI ILMUWAN JENIUS, DR. GRU! AKU SUDAH MENGUASAI DUNIA DAN BERHASIL MENCURI BULAN DENGAN BANTUAN…" Gru menghentikan kalimatnya sebentar lalu menggendong tubuh kecil Agnes dan mengangkatnya ke atas. "PUTRI AGNES!"

Sekilas wajah Agnes terlihat kaget karena Gru mengangkat tubuhnya tiba-tiba, tapi dia malah senang dan tertawa riang seraya memeluk kepala botak Gru dengan penuhh kasih sayang.

"Hahahaha, itu tadi akting yang sangat bagus sekali Gru. Aku yakin kau akan cocok jadi aktor!"

"Terima kasih Agnes. Sekarang ayo kembali ke kamarmu dan beristirahat, wajahmu masih terlihat pucat." Gru menggendong tubuh kecil Agnes yang berbalut piyama merah muda kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar tidur anak-anaknya. Sesampainya di sana Gru membaringkan Agnes dengan perlahan, menyelimutinya, lalu menyuruh salah satu minionnya untuk mengambilkan kompres dan susu coklat hangat untuk Agnes.

"Buuba Coco…" gumam Bob sambil memberikan susu coklat kepada Agnes.

"Terima kasih!"

Dengan Senang hati Agnes meminum susu kesukaannya tersebut sampai habis, sedangkan Gru mengompres dahi Agnes menggunakan kain hangat. Setelah melihat Agnes sudah agak tenang Gru pun berniat keluar dari kamar, namun Agnes menahan lengan baju hitamnya.

"Ada apa Agnes?" Tanya Gru sambil mengusap rambut Agnes.

"Hm, kau tahu Gru? Kalau kau ingin jadi jahat kembali aku tidak akan melarangmu, karena aku tahu kau sebenarnya adalah pria yang baik. Hanya sedikit menjengkelkan, penggerutu, pengorok, botak, punya hidung bengkok, dan-."

"Ya, ya…Terima kasih atas pujianmu Agnes…"

"Sama-sama!" balas Agnes ceria tanpa menyadari bahwa wajah Gru sama sekali tidak terlihat senang dengan perkataan Agnes barusan. Agnes kemudian melanjutkan kembali ucapannya.

"Lagipula sekarang kau memiliki kami. Kau tidak lagi sendirian, begitu juga aku, Edith dan Margo. Kami sangat bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan pria sebaik dirimu. Terima kasih Gru. Masih banyak di luar sana anak-anak yang tidak seberuntung kami. Dulu hidup kami di panti asuhan tidak seindah saat ini, kami tersiksa namun berusaha tersenyum untuk menghilangkan rasa sedih tersebut."

Gru terdiam mendegar penuturan Agnes. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa anak sekecil Agnes dapat berbicara bijak seperti ini. Agnes menatap ke langit-langit kamarnya mengenang saat dimana pertama kali mereka bertiga bertemu dengan Gru ketika mereka menawarkan coklat cookies yang harus terjual habis atau sebanyak-banyaknya agar tidak dimasukan kedalam 'Box of Shame' oleh Miss. Hattie. Benar-benar masa yang suram baginya, tapi sekarang hidupnya lebih baik bersama Gru dan para minions.

"Saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu, entah kenapa aku yakin bahwa kau orang yang baik. Ng…lebih tepatnya, kau adalah pria jahat terbaik yang pernah kukenal! Kalau kau jahat, kau pasti sudah menolak untuk jadi ayah kami. Dari sana aku jadi semakin yakin bahwa kau adalah pria yang baik. Bukan Cuma aku yang berpikir begitu, Edith, Margo, Dr. Nefario, Kevin, Bob, Stuart, Kyle, Semuaaanya! Juga berpikir kau adalah pria yang baik. Kami sangat menyayangimu Gru…"

"Aaww…potata muach, muach…." Para minion ber-'Aww' ria setelah mendengar perkataan Agnes.

Gru terhenyak, tanpa sadar air mata menetes perlahn dari pelupuk matanya. Hatinya mendadak jadi terasa hangat karena dipenuhi oleh rasa cinta dari orang-orang yang ada di sekelilingnya. Gru bahagia. Dia seharusnya bahagia karena bisa memiliki keluarga kecil yang tidak sempurna di mata orang namun sempurna di matanya ini. kebaikan itu relatif, bagaiamana setiap orang menyikapi dan melakukan kebaikan tergantung dari sudut pandang mereka masing-masing. Tapi percayalah, dimana pun ada kejahatan pasti ada kebaikan, walaupun perbedaannya sangat kentara seperti api dan air namun mereka saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

Saat ini Gru mungkin merasa bosan dengan kesehariaanya yang biasa-biasa saja. Tapi dengan kehadiran ketiga gadis kecilnya hari-hari biasa itu akan di warnai oleh hal-hal yang luar biasa dan dia tidak sabar untuk menunggu hari-hari itu tiba.

"Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih pada kalia-"

"..zzzZZ…"

dengkuran halus itu berasal dari Agnes yang sudah terlelap tidur. Wajahnya terlihat damai dan bahagia. Gru ikut tersenyum bahagia, dia mengusap air mata yang masih mengalir lalu mengecup kepala Agnes dengan penuh kasih sayang seorang ayah.

"Aku juga menyayangi kalian, terima kasih…" bisik Gru kemudian menutup pintu kamar anaknya. Rasa bosannya akan kehidupan ini hilang sudah, sekarang saatnya mencari pekerjaan orang baik lagi di ruang kerjanya atau…dia bisa jadi pengusaha membuat selai dan jelly? Itu juga bukan ide yang buruk.

.

.

.

"Banana, bananana, bananana, jam!"

"Oh, hentikan itu! Aku tidak akan membuat selai atau jelly yang terbuat dari pisang! Bob, berhenti menggigit Kevin!"

.

.

.

 **….Fin~**

 **A/N: Agh, salah satu fic pertama saya di fandom ini juga. Maaf kalau aneh ya. Terimakasih banyak bagi yang sudah baca. Maaf kalau aneh ya...Jika ada kritik dan saran silahkan ditelurkan (?) di kotak review.**

 **Buh bye!**

 **Chitos-Bluebear (ow0)/**


End file.
